Not Your Fault
by Let's Imagine
Summary: He's caught up in the moment, just for a while, for a mili second. And for him it was enough to feel guilt.


__Not Your Fault__

 _..._

Abhijeet kept the coffee cup Tarika had given him on the table. It was truly refreshing to have her coffee after a long, hard week.

"Ye week bahot busy tha na," she observed, "tum lab Bhi Nahi Aaye."

Abhijeet muttered something along the lines of "hmm" and nodded, his mind full of disturbing thoughts.

Tarika too placed her coffee cup on the table. She then slowly moved her hand towards his, which was still on the table. Gently touching her fingertips with his, she kept her palm over his hand.

"I missed you," she said, taking a step towards him.

Abhijeet leaned towards her and bent a little, putting his thoughts aside.

He kissed her collarbone and then traced the length of her neck till the place where her jawline met her ear with his lips, leaving a trail of aroused skin behind them.

 _"show me how much_ ," he said, sucking her earlobe.

As he continued sucking, Tarika's free hand clutched his shirt.

"Ohmmm," she moaned, tilting her head, giving him more access.

Abhijeet's arm went around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. As her curls fell on his shoulder, he inhaled her scent.

Inebriating.

And then all of a sudden... It came in front of him... Like pictures, it flashed in front of him... His guilt. Those strands of straight, raven hair that had touched him.

Abhijeet took a deep breath.

"Don't think about it," he ordered himself, "an accident, an accident, ... It was just an accident!"

But somewhere inside, he knew that it wasn't just an accident.

* **Flashback** *

"Sir... Sir Yaha koi hai..."

"Hello... Aap Kaha se bol rahi hai?" Abhijeet asked, still a little sleepy.

"Sir hotel paradise. Room 302. Aap jaldi ayiye please!!!"

Beep.

"Aap kaun bol rahi Hain... Hello?"

Beep.

Abhijeet sighed and looked at the clock.

3 am.

He grabbed his car keys and left, thinking that he'd inform the duty officer on the way. But damn, little did he know that he'd forget his phone.

Panicking Abhijeet reached the hotel room. As soon as he entered, he was shocked to see that there was nothing out of place. There was only a girl, in her mid twenties, wearing skimpy clothes.

She locked the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked suppressing his suspicion.

The girl reached near him and keeping her hands on his chest she started to get panic.

"Sir.. sir wo log mujhe mar dalenge. Please sir.. save me."

Abhijeet held her hands and removing them from his chest he stepped back.

"Ap gabraiye mat.. or bataiye mujhe kya hua hai?"

The girl held his wrists this time.

"Sir.. kuch.. kuch log mera picha kar rahe hai.."

Abhijeet tried to remove her hands. But failed. And he didn't want to be rude too

"Konse log?"

"Pata nahi.. bohot muskil se yaha taq phochi hu.. ab yaha se keisey nikal na hai.. kuch samajh nahi araha mujhe."

"Ap ghabraiye mat.. mai lekar jaunga apko yaha se." Abhijeet finally freed his hands from her grip.

"Wo log bohot sare hai.. "

"Acha mai police bolwata hu.. ham apko safely le jainge yaha se... phir unlogo ko dhun lenge.. ap shant ho jaiye."

"Wo log mujhe mar dalenge..." she hugged him.

"Kuch nahi hoga.."

Abhijeet tried to separate her.. but she was insistent.

"Apa yaha rukiye na kuch der mere pas."

"What?" Avhijeet pushed her away.

"Matlab.. yaha.. "

"Apne pas phone hai.. mujhe dijiye.. mai call karta hu apne team ko.. mera phone mai bhul ayaya huu."

"Nahi.. phone anhi hai.. n land line bhi kam nahi kar raha haii."

"Mai reception mei jakar phone karta hu.. "

Abhijeet reached near the door and tried to unlock the door.

"Use kya hogaya."

"Its locked."

The girl's tone changed.

"Keys do." Abhiheet said with a rag.

"um hm." she shook her head as she approach near him with slow seductive steps.

"Miss.."

" Kiyara.."

"Misa Kiyara.. ye kya battamizi hai? Maine kaha keys do mujhe."

"Wo pata nahi kaha rakh diya hai maine.."

She moved near him.. pushing him against the door.

"Sshh," She placed her index finger on his lips, "Ham tum.. ek kamte mei band ho... or chabi kho jai.." she sang in his ear.

Abhijeet's palm got sweaty.

Uff he couldn't even shout for help. But He surely can slap this girl! Nah, it would be a scandal... and he would be fired from his job. Damn! He's trapped.

"kya hua?" She asked, pulling the straps of her crop top down.

Abhijeet turned away, trying to keep her out of his sight.

"Oh common," she pushed herself against his chest, making her cleavage more revealing, "don't tell me you don't like them."

Abhijeet pressed himself further on the door, trying to create some distance between them.

But she stubbornly leaned towards him, her raven hair touching his skin.

"Kyun Kar rahi ho ye sab!"

"Tum Na sawal bahot karte ho," she said, her hands reaching for the buttons of his shirt, "Just enjoy..."

"chhodo mujhe!"

"Your girlfriend doesn't have to know."

"Just shutup!"

"Toh usko Bhi bula lo... Double maza aayega tumhe."

"Baqwas Bandh Karo apni!" Abhijeet gritted his teeth.

How dare she !

To prevent her from unbuttoning his shirt, he tried to grab her hands. In her attempt to hold on to him and his attempt to remove her, his hands somehow landed on her breasts.

She smirked.

"Ab toh bol doh ki Pasand aayein."

Abhijeet immediately removed his hands.

"Apni ye ghinauni harkatein Bandh Karo samjhi!"

"You're a challenge Abhijeet... And I love a good challenge."

"Senior inspector Abhijeet," he corrected her rudely.

"Bahot Bolte ho tum."

Before he could respond, he found that her lips were pressed against his. For a moment, he felt the taste of fresh mint, for a moment, he noticed her hourglass figure almost stuck to him.

And oh how he wished he could erase that moment.

As she tried to deepen the kiss, Abhijeet glared at her with bloodshot eyes. He had had enough. He no longer cared about the consequences of being rough.

"Move! Now!"

He pushed her away roughly, more than he intended. She fell on floor and her already short dress came up little further. She made no attempts to hide.

Abhijeet groaned in irritation seeing her shamelessness.

Slowly, seductively she stood up letting him see her cleavages even more.

"Mai chahu toh chikh sakti hu.. ye keh ke ki tum mere sath jabardasti kar rahe ho."

Abhijeet held her chin roughly and said in a angry tone.

" I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."

"Aww. yahi ada toh tumhari etni pasand hai mujhe..." She tried to touch his face but he moved away leaving him.

"Hmm, acha chalo.. ek deal deti hu tumhe," she said walking in room, "You can do whatever you want to do with me. And by whatever I mean... whatever... in whatever way you want." She stopped and walked near him, "The things which you didn't even dare to ask from your girlfriend."

"Acha!" Abhijeet controlled his anger andd smirked at her, "But I am happy with my girlfriend. Tumse kayi jayada sexy hai wo.."

Kiyara got furious listening this.

"Why don't you decide afterwords."

Abhijjeet smriked.

"Girls are easy to jealous." he thought.

"Are you from a gang or something, trying to trap me.!

"Ha ha ha.. I just want to spend the night with you.. "

Abhijeet shook his head not believing her a bit.

He held her waist and threw themselves on bed.

Kiyara smirked thinking she's finally succeeded.

She closed her eyes as his face moved close to her. But the kiss neever happened.

She suddenly felt light and when she opened her eyes Abhijeet was standing at the edge of the bed, smirking.

"Don't make me angry next time. My minds works faster when it's hot." Abhijeet winked, showing her the keys.

"I will get you Abhijeet." Kiyara shouted as Abhijeet shut the door behind her.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika complained as he broke the kiss abruptly.

"Kuch nahi Tarika... jane do. Tum batao keisa gaya tumhara week?"

"Bakwas."

"Hmm.." he was still lost in memories.

"Abhijeet, kuch hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Kya Soch rahe ho phir?"

She asked, her eyes full of pure love.

Pure.

She was so pure and he... How could he let it happen?

He should have pushed that bitch away before she could kiss him, damn it !

"Tarika mein..."

He stopped in the middle of the sentence, unable to find words.

She placed her hand on his left cheek. Her touch was soft... Full of warmth.

Not like that kiyara!

Abhijeet cursed himself mentally. Why did every damn thing remind him of that damned woman?

"Kya baat hai?"

He removed her hand from his face and gently placed it between his palms.

Tarika tried to compose herself. It was never good when he behaved like this.

"Abhijeet," she spoke after some time, "kuch bolo... Please... You're scaring me now."

"I don't know how to tell you..."

"Just please tell me... _please_ " she begged.

Abhijeet took a deep breath.

"A girl kissed me Tarika," he said, looking down on the floor.

Tarika tried to take it in the best way she could.

"It was one of those fan girls right?" She asked hopefully, "during one of those press conferences?"

His chest heavy, Abhijeet shook his head.

"Phir Kisi club wagera mein?"

"We were alone... In a hotel room..."

"Unavoidable Raha Hoga," Tarika tried to smile, "Kaha kiss kiya? Haath pe?"

Once again he shook his head.

"Cheek pe?"

As Abhijeet denied that too, Tarika felt her fear coming true.

Like a reflex, she pulled her hand away from his hands and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Tarika," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had never expected anything from him... No promises... No commitments...

And yet...

She moved away from his embrace, trying not to break down.

"I.. I didn't kiss back." Abhijeet tried to clarify.

Tarika looked into his eyes.

"Then why's there guilt in your eyes?" she asked in a cold voice.

Abhijeet looked down, ashamed.

"Tell me Abhijeet." Her voice sounded broken.

"I let her kiss."

Tarika sat down on chair with a thud. Abhijeet made no attempt to support her. He just stood there silently.

After some minutes of silence Tarika spoke up.

"Kuch bolna nahi hai tumhe apne defence mei?" She whispered, loud enough to let him hear.

"Mai apne apsehi najre nahi mila pa raha hu usdin se.. tum.. tumhe kya bolu!"

"Kis din se?"

"Two days ago."

Tarika sighed. Then standing up she reached near him.

"Mujhe bataoge starting se ki hua kya hai?"

Somewhere deep inside her she just knew Abhijeet's exaggerating the whole thing. and she wished it too.

"Agar mujhe islayak samjho.. agar tumhe lage mujhe haq hai." she added.

"Tumhe haq hai." Abhijeet looked up instantly, "aise toh mat bola karo!" Abhijeet broke down.

"Kisi ne mujhe kiss kia hota toh?"

"Jaan le lunga mai uska.!"

"Or mera?"

"Tarika.. apne apse bhi jayada bharosa hai mujhe tumpar."

"Or mujhe tumpar Abhijeet... "

"Phir etni udas ku ho tum?"

"Kuki tum mujhe dara rahe ho!"

"Jo haq tunhe hai wo agar koi pana chahe toh darna parta hai Tarika... I can't even think of it... but, just for a moment... i feel like I betrayed you."

"You... didn't." She said, not knowing if she was right or not, "I want to know. Tell me."

Abhijeet took a moment before starting the story from the phone call and stopped where his hand touched her breasts.

He looked at her.

"Mein sunn rahi Hu."

Her voice reflected strength, devoid of all emotions.

"Tarika..."

"I'm okay"

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tumhari koi galati Nahi thi Abhijeet."

"Thi... Meri galati thi Tarika!" He raised his voice a little.

"Ek minute ke liye meine usse Dekha Tarika," he continued softly.

"D-dekha Matlab?" She stuttered, "J...Jaise... Tum mujhe -"

"Aisa mein Soch Bhi Nahi sakta..."

"Phir kaise?"

"I don't know... I don't know Tarika... tumhare alawa koi ladki Mujhe chue toh bhi mujhe Acha Nahi Lagta...Kareeb aana toh dur ki baat hai... And I even make it evident... Lekin iss Baar pata Nahi kaise ye sab..."

He continued narrating the experience.

"Mein tumhe pehle hi batana Chahta tha... Lekin bahane banata Raha ki waqt Nahi Hai... Aur cases Bhi aati gayi... Par sach toh ye hai ki himmat Nahi juta pa Raha tha... To say all this to you..."

"And," he added after a brief pause, "to admit it to myself."

When he finished speaking, he found her standing with open arms.

He threw himself into them. He needed her touch, that embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, with Tarika patting his back.

"Tumhari galati Nahi thi Abhijeet."

"Then why do you sound so broken?" Abhijeet said, separating from her.

Tarika averted her gaze, searching for words.

She knew it wasn't his fault. Why the hell did she feel so bad then?

She took him by his hand and they sat down on the sofa.

"Bhul jao uss incident ko," she said resting her on his shoulder.

"Kaise bhul jau... It's gnawing my brain ever since it happened."

"I... Understand..."

"You still sound broken..."

"It's gnawing your brain too," he said softly, on getting no response from her.

Tarika closed her eyes.

"We'll get through this," she finally spoke.

"I am sorry," Abhijeet apologized.

Tarika looked at him, shishifting her position so that they were almost facing each other.

"Tum ku sorry?"

"Even if that girl had cross my mind just for a second I can't take it off my mind Tarika... it's killing me. Those few seconds when her lips were againts mine n i was too caught up in the moment to push her back.. i feel disgusting"

"And its enough for me.. that you feel this way... that you didn't give up on her seduction."

"What about that moment?" he asked.

"It can happen with anyone. Boys are easy to seduce... "

Abhijeet nodded.

"Then you don't mind?"

"No... not until you are loyal to me."

"You are still off."

Tarika siighed.

"You will understand?" she asked.

"I will try. Try me."

"Its... I.."

"Don't hesitate Tarika."

Tarika gave up. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

"you are mine Abhijeet."

Abhijeet understood perfectly well. This was the same feel he felt for her, whenever he feel jealous... he had his trust on her... but... the thing was, 'she's his... only his.'

"Or kkoi tumpar haq jatay.. wo haq jo mera hai.. mai seh nahi sakti.. I am quiet selfish when it comes to you." she added.

Abhijeet hugged her.

"I know. Thats too me.

They stayed in that hug.

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm.."

"Wo.. koi scandal toh nahi hoga na? Means agar usne tumpar koi ilzam lagaya toh?"

"Pata nahi Tarika... abtaq toh ho jana chahiye tha..."

"Agar wo tumhe blackmail kare toh?"

"I don't give a fuck."

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly.

"Language Abhijeet."

"Bhad mei jaiI language. I hate that girl. She disgusts me. Ketni besharam thi.."

Tarika broke the hug and looked at him.

"Mujhe toh indicate nahi kar rahe na?"

"Are I like you when you behave besharam."

"Achaaa," Tarika smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Abhijeet grinned, his hands placing themselves on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He pressed his lips gently on hers, cherishing the taste.

"Waise Abhijeet," she spoke after they pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"Tumne Kaha she was wearing skimpy clothes?"

"Haan... Crop top and blue mini skirt," he replied in a flow.

"Bahot Yaad hai!" Tarika muttered.

Abhijeet heard her but he chose not to react.

She quickly covered his eyes.

"Arrey... Kya Kar rahi ho? Kya hua?"

"Meine kya pehna hai?"

Abhijeet wore a smug smile on his face. So she was jealous after all.

"Jealous?"

She hit his chest with her free hand.

"Bolo ab..."

"Dr. Tarika... You're wearing black earrings, black tank top and blue jeans... Uske andar..."

His hands slid under her top and moved towards her chest, raising goosebumps on her skin.

They then slowly brushed against her breasts, hardening her nipples.

"Lace bra... Ab colour toh -"

"Shutup," she removed her hand from over his eyes, blushing scarlet.

"Uske liye toh ab..."

He puckered his lips, indicating her to kiss him there.

Tarika felt her cheeks burning up. She closed her eyes and touched his lips gently with hers.

The kiss was slow, soft in the beginning but soon she was pinned against the wall as they their lips crashed against each other aggressively... Passionately... Eagerly.

"Let me make you a hickey somewhere no one will see," Abhijeet whispered in his deep, intoxicating voice before carrying her to the bedroom.

.AN: So, we are back with a new story. Not that much good I guss. Sorry for being unavailable for a while. Had some issues among us. And also busy busy schedules.

'Love me again' and 'Saying goodbye' will be posted soon I guess. Don't ask us to define soon.

Thanks for being with us and please keep reviewing.

Any particular concept you want to read on Abhirika?


End file.
